Dream
by MK fanfiction contest
Summary: Humour catagory. Zero and Kizna's day together.


"Hurry up, or we'll be late for lunch!" Zero's stomach was doing the talking for the both of them, as it had become routine for the partner that casually followed behind. brbr  
"I'm right behind you. You don't have to yell." Kizna simply flashed an eye roll to the back of Zero who hadn't even seen it. Thus, a chorus echoed through the halls of two diversified footstep melodies and countermelodies. One of them was the skittering of Zero attempting to drag Kizna faster along, and then there were Kizna's, who adamantly protested running through the halls for a meal. It had been to no avail, though, since Zero has succeeded in pulling his partner to the lunchline. No sooner had Kizna realized she needed to pick up a tray, had Zero been almost completely receiving his food. He scurried to the table, with Kizna following a minute behind. She took her normal seat across from him. How sloppy he was at this time; shoveling the half - masticated orange mush into his wide - open trap. But, it had been quite silly at times, comical, even. She returned her attention to her own tray. It was quite unappetizing, yes, but mandatory. Leisurely and thoroughly she chewed, despite her partner's non-existent efforts to do the same.brbr  
"Kizna, are you going to finish your milk?" Zero questioned with a mouth half - full.brbr  
"Yes, Zero. I am. Eat your own food." It hadn't been meant to come out to sound like a scolding, although perhaps it might have. And with that, he returned to his own meal with unwavering contentment.brbr  
"Zero, you know, it seems we haven't gone out and fixed that phobia of yours. What do you say after lunch, we head on out and train." The only current response from Zero then was a gulp. She saw that lump in his throat, and could only grin with a certain semi – malign notion. "You can't be a pilot with a phobia like that." Zero paused, and sankdown in his chair. "Well, it looks like you're done already! So, let's go!" That was it. She stood, grabbed Zero by the arm, and pulled him to the mess hall exit.brbr  
"Kizna, wait! I don't want to go! Please, don't make me go! Ah! Why are you doing this to me?" Zero fiddled with excuses as he was pulled along.brbr  
"We have to, Zero! You can't have a zero-gravity phobia as a pilot of an Ingrid!" Kizna continued dragging him, gritting her teeth. "Don't be such a crybaby."brbr  
"Alright. I can walk on my own."A pouting Zero jerked his arm free of her grip. Kizna gave him a playful shove from the side. brbr  
"Crybaby."brbr  
"I'm not a crybaby!" He pushed her in return, and scoffed.brbr  
"Crybaby Zero! Haa! It's got a nice ring to it." The corners of her lips tugged upward into an ear - to - ear smile. At once concluding, she darted forward to avoid the wrath of an angry partner. brbr  
"Get back here, Towryk! I'll get you for that!" He sprinted off after her. It was inevitable that he would catch up within a matter of seconds ( An EX reaction would indefinitely ensue), but she had done it all in fun. She turned the corner to the Relaxation Room. It had worked, seeing as how it left Zero standing with a certain perplexed look upon his face. Kizna leaned against the wall to catch her breath. brbr"Kizna? Where'd you go?" Oh no. Had she laughed aloud? She did, and he heard it! "Ah ha! Found you!" Another giggle escaped half - parted lips as she now darted away once more. She hadn't left him in her dust again, though, for now he was only an arm's length behind her. With a single giant leap, he tackled her to the ground. They came to a rolling halt in the grass. brbr  
"Don't hurt me, Zero. Woops. I mean crybaby." Enter more giggles. A fuming Zero had fallen on top, and now his partner had nowhere to run. Between laughs, she pleaded for clemency. brbr  
"Why shouldn't I? Give me three good reasons." He hissed. It was true that he hadn't really been angry. He just wanted his tough exterior to be dominant in this particular situation. Kizna paused for ideas.brbr  
"Well, you're the best partner, I didn't mean what I said, and you're too nice to beat me up." She kept it short, but sweet. It worked! Zero melted into her excuses. brbr  
"Really? I'm the best partner?"brbr  
"Sure. You're not a crybaby, either. I was joking." brbr  
"Thanks. Well, you're lucky I'm nice. If I wasn't, you'd be in a lot of pain right now." The macho attitude returned. Kizna extended a hand to Zero's hair to brush away a clump of grass.This room had never failed to make a simple encounter seem as if the spectators had gotten caught in a dream, somehow. It was a sort of surreal escape from the harshness of the rest of GOA. So real, though, and yet the exact reverse. She looked up into those deep blue pools, and they held their own vast universe. It was so easy to get lost here. A blush crept up her cheeks, and so she diverted her attention off his face. Zero grabbed a clump of grass while she hadn't noticed he had done so, and dropped it right on her face. It had snapped her out of it, but made her squirm at the same time. She shook her head left and right, and manually picked off the last remaining blades. Zero rolled off her; his cheeks were the same rosy hue hers had been. She noticed it, and coyly smiled. He shifted to his side to look at her. She did the same.brbr  
"Zero? Do you think you'll ever become a pilot?"brbr  
"Of course. It's my dream, you know. I'll be a pilot for sure." Once again, he shifted around and fell to his back, and propped his head up with one arm. Again, Kizna followed. brbr  
"Whatever happens, I'll be with you every step of the way. Remember that, okay, Zero?" She received a nod from her partner. Kizna was satisfied with this simple reaction. "Don't fall asleep, Zero!" She reached over and poked his arm.brbr  
"What? I'm not asleep." He grabbed her extended finger, held it awhile, and finally let go when she snapped it back. Simulated wind? Ventilation time? It had shifted pink tendrils in front of her eyes. She rolled back onto her side, with her arm keeping her head propped up. The whole rose – crowned cranium was wonderfully tousled; slightly curled – in tresses fell to cover the bare digits and wrist. Out of the corner of Zero's eye, he saw her move, and mimicked the position change. He flashed a smile her way. She smiled back. At present, the atmosphere was hushed and tranquil. They were the dual pair in the whole Relaxation Room. It seemed GOA had been emptied, but it wasn't really that way. brbr  
"Zero?" No response. He had fallen into genuine slumber. Kizna sighed. "It's no use talking to you." And with that, she laid down on her back, and fell to dreaming beside him. 


End file.
